El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos
by WeAreDremers17
Summary: Ahí en ese momento dieron por sentado que sus vidas se habían unido. Sin importar si el mundo se terminaría, eligiendo enamorarse todos los días y Amando a Jack y a sus amigos. Porque bien había dicho Rossi ' El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos".


Habian llegado de un caso complicado para todos. Que había

dejado a la luz los sentimientos de Morgan y García.

-¡Al fin! creí que nunca lo reconocerían- comentó Emily observando

a Morgan y García besarse.

-¿Y tu para cuando?- dijo Dave por lo bajo.

-¿Perdon?- pregunto Emily

-¡Ya basta con esto!- se metió JJ- dilo Dave ¿cuando admitirás que estas

hasta las manos por Hotch?-

-¡Intente ser sutil pero esta mujer me lo impidió!- agregó Dave mirando a

Emily y señalando a JJ.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!- decía Emily mirando a sus

compañeros-¡No pasa nada!

-Así se empieza- le dijo Reid guiñandole el ojo.

Emily lo fulmino con la mirada pero Reid siguió hablando.

-Pues, dile eso a tu sistema nervioso que parece dominarte cuando

estas frente a tu objetivo- agregó Reid.

-¡Espera geniesito! ¿Que insinúas?- pregunto Emily algo molesta y

confusa a la vez.

-Que se nota mujer, se nota que atrae mucho. Pareces una tonta

enamorada- le explicó Reid en palabras más simples.

Emily sólo los observaba, no sabía si matarlos o confesarles la verdad.

-JJ ¿Que te parece si nos ponemos a correr?- le pregunto Reid- Ella va a matarnos.

Hasta que reacción y les dijo.

-¡Dios, me sorprende que tenga que estas escuchando este delirio- decía ella, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos. En el fondo ella sabía que sus amigos

decían era verdad pero ella no lo iba a dar por cierto.

-Ok! no nos mató. Eso es bueno- le comento JJ a Reid en el oído.

-No, no es eso lo que te sorprende- agregó Dave- Te sorprende que te estemos diciendo la verdad porque... Tu sabes que es así-

-Pienso igual- dijeron al unísono JJ y Reid, ante este hecho se miraron y luego miraron a Emily que tenía la mirada de un vil asesino y entonces decidieron irse.

Todos se habían ido, sólo quedaban en la UAC, Emily que estaba terminando unos papeles, Hotch que estaba en su oficina y Dave que estaba apuntó de irse cuando vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con la morena.

Se acercó a ella y le pregunto.

-¿A que le temes?- fue una simple pregunta, ella alzó su mirada y lo vio allí, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Que? yo no le temo a nada- aseguró ella.

-Pues, no lo parece. Dime ¿que es lo que te detiene? ¿Que te impide a ir corriendo hasta el y decirle la verdad?- pregunto Dave.

-¿Verdad? créeme no hay nada que decir- contestó ella evitando su mirada y también su pregunta.

-¡Deja eso!- sentenció Dave, la tomó delicadamente por el brazo y la llevó a la sala de conferencias- ¡Sientate!- le dijo firmemente, ella se sentó, nunca lo había visto en esa postura. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

- Dave. terminemos con esto de una vez- comenzó ella un poco molesta.

-¿Quieres terminar? Deja de negar- contestó el- Casi 20 años estudiando perfiles, Emily. Tu perfil es claro como el agua ¡Estas enamorada!- le dijo.

-No no... Dave no- se rindió sabía que no tenía más maneras para negarlo, era como defender lo indefendible- ¡Esta bien! Es miedo, tu lo has dicho.

-¿A que, cariño?- le pregunto en tono suave, ella levantó su mirada, tenía los ojos cristalizados, el primer indicio que iba a llorar. Emily, la fuerte y valiente Emily, no haría nada para evitarlo.

-A equivocarme- contestó firmemente- a que no funcione, tal vez.

-Quitate ese miedo estúpido a equivocarte y ve a ser feliz con el- contestó Dave, desviando su mirada hacia Hotch- No te pongas a ver si funcionará o no. El tiempo decidirá si habrá una historia, tu preocupate por vivir la previa, no por saber como irá- le dijo el, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, ella lo miro y lo abrazo, era como un padre para ella- Em, eso no es lo único, dime- continuo el cariñosamente y rompiendo el abrazo.

-¡Strauss, Jack, el equipo! tengo miedo de dar todo por el y que venga algo o alguien y lo arruine todo- contestó ella a una velocidad impensable y sin siquiera tomar un poco de aire.

-Emily, una vez alguien me dijo "El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos"- le dijo sabiamente, levantando su mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Que? no puedo con esto, Dave- su voz se quebró.

-Lo que digo es que el mundo podrá poner a todos en tu contra, si lo desea. Te pondrá obstáculos que te parecerán insuperables, sentirás que todo lo que creías firme, comienza a tambalearse y que todos aquellos que eran tus puntos de apoyo, empiezan a derrumbarse. Todo a tu alrededor podrás derrumbarse pero a tu corazón eso no le importará y entonces elegirás enamorarte una y otra vez de el- contestó mientras le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla, ya que ella había largado esas lágrimas que hace tiempo tenía guardadas.

-¡Eres increible! diste vuelta todas mis ideas- agregó ella- Pero ¿como voy a convencer al mundo con una frase?- siguió ella.

Era una buena pregunta, algo realista y razonable. Al fin y al cabo ella era así.

-Em! ¿el equipo? no va a juzgarte al contrario estaremos contigo y con hotch. ¿Strauss? ella no es un problema, yo la manejo y ¿Jack?- suspiro al final de la oración y siguió- ese pequeño debe quererte incluso más que su padre- término de contestarle.

Dave había disipado todas las dudas, preocupaciones y los miedos que desbordaban a Emily.

-¡Gracias Dave! no se como lo haces pero consigues solucionar todo con tus charlas filosóficas- agregó ella y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-¡Los años, Emily! hacen a la experiencia y sabiduría de cada uno de mis consejos- contestó el mientras la miraba y le sonreía- ¡Ahora ve! dale comienzo a esa historia, el tiempo decide pero tu dale motivos para que decida a tu favor-

Ella lo miro, le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante y salió de allí.

Antes de ir a hablar con Hotch, ella se fue al baño a arreglarse. Dave se tomó el atrevimiento de ir hasta la oficina de Hotch.

-¡Me voy!- se despidió el- te esperan en la sala de conferencias.

-Buenas noches- saludo Hotch- enseguida voy-

Hotch se dirigió hacia donde le había dicho su amigo. Ingreso y se encontró con Emily dando vueltas. Estaba nerviosa y el lo notaba.

Ella lo vio, freno su caminata y se giró hacia el.

Detras de las puertas de cristal, estaba Dave haciendo de mimo, le decía ¡HAZLO!. Ella soltó una risa y le guiño el ojo. Hotch notó esta acción, se giró para ver pero Dave ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Emily!- pronunció el girandose para verla

- Aaron, necesitaba hablar contigo- sólo dijo ella.

Ambos habían decidido hablar sobre lo que sentían.

-¡Yo también!- agregó el acercándose a ella e invitandola a sentarse.

Los dos tomaron asiento y Emily tomó la palabra-

-Yo... yo no puedo ocultar esto- comenzó ella- no se cuando comenzó ni como sólo se que me he enamorado de ti. No lo se, necesito saber de ti todos los días, mucho más de Jack, necesito saber como están. Necesito saludarte todos los días- decía ella con sus ojos oscuros cristalizados

El la miraba con esa típica mirada de amor. Oía cada una de sus palabras con tanta concentración, cuando la vio así, acercó su mano a la de ella, y la presionó cariñosamente como incitandola a seguir.

-Pero ya no me conformo con verte. Te necesito todas las mañanas de mi vida, a los dos. Tengo miedo de perderlos o equivocarme pero una amigo me aconsejo y ahora estoy aquí sólo porque los amo y porque ustedes son mi paz- término de decir y Hotch automáticamente se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente.

Ella se acercó más, el posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y Emily lo tomó por el cuello y profundizó el beso. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno los separó. Juntaron sus frentes, se miraron y sonríeron.

Ahora era el turno de Hotch.

-Em, no hay nada que temer, te cuidarémos, nos cuidarémos- le decía el sin separarse- Rossi es nuestro Celestino ¿verdad?- pregunto el y ante esta pregunta Emily soltó una carcajada- lo tomaré con un si- agregó el y la beso.

Pero ahora era el momento de decir lo más importante.

- Em, te amo y creo que te amaba incluso antes de conocerte.

Si no es contigo, no quiero a nadie. Si no son tus besos, no quiero los de

nadie más- le decía el acariciando su rostro- Yo sólo te quiero a ti y Jack

el doble de lo que yo te quiero, lo sabes- término de decir el.

Emily quedo out con esa declaración, se le caían las lágrimas de felicidad, ella se acercó y lo beso apasionadamente, el lo correspondió. Luego se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

El momento fue interrumpido por unos gritos emocionados, ellos se giraron y vieron

a todos sus amigos mirando, aún seguían abrazado. El equipo se alegraba por ambos, ellos los miraban y se reían. Hotch la beso y le susurró te amo.

Ahi en ese momento dieron por sentado que sus vidas se habían unido. Sin importar si el mundo se terminaría, eligiendo enamorarse todos los días y Amando a Jack y a sus amigos.

Porque bien había dicho Rossi ' El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos".


End file.
